Immortal Rose
by Blaz-Grl
Summary: Teen falls from her horse and into Tortall , followed by her friend and horses they bring a new gift to the relm. please R&R it's not as stupid as it sounds
1. Mistake of a saddle

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess, Tommis, and Imonja I may add more characters in the futecher. Tommis and Imonja will come later.

* * *

Immortal Rose

* * *

**Ch.1 Mistake of s Saddle**  
  
I was cantering my lesson horse Blazer when the left stirrup began to slip so she stopped and readjusted the length. Remounting I slid into a comfortable position and began to canter again but faster this time. Suddenly my left foot came out of the stirrup wile going around a corner **_Oh shit why did I have to pick this saddle_** was my last thought before I came of my horse and fell to the ground and sunk into darkness.  
  
When I woke up I heard voices and was just barley able to make out what they were saying.  
  
"... think we should let her sleep until she gets better, then we can ask her were she came from."  
  
"Raoul, I think she's right the girl looks like she was chued up and spit out by who knows what."  
  
When I heard the name Raoul my eyes flashed open to look at the speakers. I recognized Raoul of Golden Lake and Maulers Peak, (I think that how you spell it) Kelady of Mindelan, and Nelan of Queenscove from descriptions in the T.P. books that I so loved. I couldn't believe my eyes a moment ago I was in Molalla Oregon and now I was some where in Tortall with three very famous people, or at least I thought them famous.  
  
Suddenly their conversation stopped _**Oh great now I have to explain how I got here**_ Kel was staring at me wile Neal came over and asked to check to make sure I was not injured from my fall.  
  
Raoul decided he wanted an explanation "Well now that you're awake I suppose you can explain why you fell out of nowhere to land on top of us wile we were riding"  
  
I wasn't sure what to do so I stood and bowed to the three knights wile mumbling their names and proper titles fixing faces with names Kel hazel eyes short brown heir, Raoul very tall coal black curly heir, Neal looks like he has a sharp tong I told them what had happened saying that I was riding my horse Blazer when I fell from a loose saddle and on to their riding party. When I was done they just stared in shock. Then I added my name "I'm Jessica Rose Clover you may call me Jess or Rose I don't care." As I said this I got very tired and a white-hot bolt of pain shot through my right arm wile I began to faint.

* * *

Hey please review!


	2. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess, Tommis, Jordan and Imonja I may add more characters in the future. Tommis and Imonja will come later._  


* * *

_**Ch.2 Prophecy**

* * *

Kel was looking over at the girl who had appeared out of nowhere to drop from the sky onto their riding party. She was at least 5'1" with shoulder length fire red hair close to the color of Alanna's hair, eyes that change color in shades of blue, green, gray, and flecks of hazel. She has ivory colored skin with a few freckles and full red lips. I've heard of something like this before, but where  
  
Raoul couldn't believe what he was hearing **_She knows our names and yet she says she is from a different world am I supposed to believe this?_** but as she finished her story she began to go pale and suddenly collapsed.  
  
"Neal I think you should see what's wrong with her, then make her to sleep until we get her to Cours. " wile Raoul said this Neal checked the girl over and found her right arm to be broken in four places. He hadn't noticed this before.  
  
Quickly and carefully Neal put the girls arm in a sling after healing the break and put her into a deep sleep that would wear off at the palace.  
  
He looked over at his best friend to see a confused look on her face "Kel what's wrong?" wile he worked he saw her argue with her self, trying to decide what to say.  
  
"I've heard of something like this happening in a prophecy. It said something about a person dropping from the sky. It also was said that this person would bring a new kind of Gift, one that would enable them to shape shift into immortals without any side effects." As Kel said this, Raoul turned slightly pale, he new that this was only part of the prophecy.

* * *

So do you like it? Please R&R and thankx to Nikiafirequeen Who helped me right this chapter. 


	3. A Bit of a Trip

Thankx soooo much for the wonderful reviews. The story gets much better just hang on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess, Tommis, Jordan and Imonja I may add more characters in the future. Tommis and Imonja will come later. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...

* * *

**Ch.3 A bit of a trip**

Raoul and Neal both looked at the girl in front of them then back at Kel " I've heard of this prophecy before, when I was a page. Back then I didn't give it a second thought but now..." Raoul looked at Neal.  
  
"Now the prophecy has dropped out of the sky and yes she dose have the Gift. We'd best take her to the king." Neal finished tying the sling he put on the girl.  
  
Kel helped lift the girl Jess onto Peachblossom wile telling him to behave then mounting herself wile waiting for her friends to mount as well.  
  
"What exactly are we going to tell King Jon? I mean we can't say, (Sire this girl who calls her self Jess dropped out of the sky and says she's from a different world) now can we?!!! Raoul looked to Neal for an answer.  
  
"I suggest that she tells the king her self. Then we can tell him and her about the prophecy, and then they can figure out what to do and how to go about training her magic." Neal finished  
  
"It's an hours ride to the palace. Neal, make sure she stays asleep. I want her to rest." _**There, now all I have to do is get her to the palace**_ Kel turned from Raoul and Neal and took of at a slow trot.

* * *

"Please review please please please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you cookies and lots of sugar. I will, I will, I will !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh to much sugar got to get...rid...of...all...energy" looks at little brother and begins to think up evil plans "Oh sorry got to go" Runs of chasing brother who is screaming HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MistyFox14 


	4. New Problem

Thankx to any and all who reviewed and to thoughts that didn't well boo on you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess(Kat), Tommis, Jordan(Aly) and Imonja I may add more characters in the future. Tommis and Imonja will come later. Enough of my babble on with the stoy.  
**

* * *

Ch.4 New Problem**

* * *

_**Good we're almost to the palace**_ "Let's stop hear for a break." Kel dismounted and took Peachblossems reins and just as she was about to take Jess off she heard a whooshing sound and then there was two horses with strange saddles and a girl lying on the ground.  
  
(Meanwhile, Jordan's POV)  
  
Jordan was at Ammies house, Jess' neighbor, when she saw Jess fall from Blazer OH NO Jordan rode over on Lovely grabbed Blazer's reins and went over to the place where Jess fell. _**That's odd were is she I saw her fall right hear.**_ Jordan took a step forward and there was a bright flash and then darkness  
  
When she regained consciousness Love and Blazer were in her face. "Move over you two." she stood up and saw Jess on a horse and three other people staring at her. The women was tall and muscular and had mouse brown hair. One of the men was even taller than the girl at about 6" something with curly black hair and the last person had brown hair that came to a widows peak and had very green eyes.  
  
Jordan quickly forgot about the other people and rushed over to Jess obvious to the fact that she had a few swords and a glative at her back. "Jess! Hello! Jess get up!"  
  
(Kels p.o.v. then both)  
  
The girl was tall about 5"5' with tan skin and dark black brown hair with red copper natural highlights, chocolate eyes and she was dressed in some very strange clothes.  
  
"What the." Kel stared as the horses rushed over to the girl. When she looked up the group heard her say, "Move over you two." The chestnut horse Blazer I guess moved and the girl stood up. She looked right at us for a split second and then at Peachblossem and Jess who looked knocked out. She called to Jess and started shaking her. Blazer and Love following.  
  
As Kel watched the girl and horses, Neal spoke "She won't answer I put her to sleep. I'm Neal by the way."  
  
Jordan looked over at the man with green eyes  
  
"Who are you?" Kel decided that this was a fair enough question.  
  
"I'm Jordan Kettie, Jess's friend and this.." I held up Blazers reigns ".is Blazer Jess's horse and this." I held up Lovelies reigns "...is Lovely my horse. I don't know how I got hear all I can remember is Jess falling off Blazer and I went over to were she fell got Blazer and there was a bright flash and now I'm hear, were ever that is. Wait a minute you said your name is Neal right?" Kel saw Neal nod his head out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Then I'm in Tortall. Your Kel" points to Kel "And your Raoul" points at Raoul.

* * *

Ok thankx for reading now please leave a review!


	5. Jordan

Thankx to any and all who reviewed and to those that didn't well boo on you. A special thanks to Nikia for recommending me to all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess(Kat), Tommis, Jordan(Aly) and Imonja I may add more characters in the future. Tommis and Imonja will come later. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...

* * *

**Ch.5 Jordan**

* * *

"So you'r from a different world, the same as Jess? commented Raoul  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kel looked at Jordan and sighed "You can come with us to Cours. Do you think we can sit Jess on her horse?"  
  
"Yah but wake her up first and why dose she have her arm in a sling?"  
  
"Neal said she broke her arm in four places but he healed the breaks, I don't know why it's in a sling though" Kel, Jordan, and Raoul looked to Neal for an answer.  
  
"I thought she shouldn't move it for a wile so I put it in a sling but I'll take it off and wake her up now." As Neal went to do what he said, Blazer and love started to act up so Jordan went to settle them down.  
  
Kel and Raoul came over to help Jordan with the horses. "Ow that horse is ohnary!" Love had just bit her for no reason other than to bite.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot to warn you . Love has just as bad a temper as Peachblossem, at least to every one but me and she only just tolerates Jess if she gives her an ear rub."  
  
Kel was going to ask how she knew Peachblossem was temperamental when she decided to ask later as Jess woke up.  
  
"What happened?" _**Oh man I have a head ache!**  
_  
"You like me, were sucked into the realm of Tortall, but first you fell from Blazer and broke your arm in four places!"  
  
"Oh, well that explains a lot, like why I feinghted and why my head hurts. Are Blaze and Love hear or are they still in Oregon?"  
  
"No there hear, there over there with Kel and Raoul." Jordan gave an ear splitting whistle and Blaze and Love ran up and stoped in front of Jess and Jordan.  
  
"Good, Blaze" Jess started towards Blaze who decided to play a little game and stay just out of reach. "Hahahahahaha ok haha that's enough come hear Blazer."  
  
"Well since your awake we should probably explain a little."  
  
"OK"

* * *

Hey I know this chapter is short sorry a later chapter will make up for it I promise


	6. Explanations

Thankx to any and all who reviewed and to those that didn't well boo on you. A special thanks to Nikia for recommending me to all. If it gets to confusing come and complain.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess(Kat), Tommis, Jordan(Aly) and Imonja I may add more characters in the future. Tommis and Imonja will come later. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...  
**

* * *

Ch.6 Explanations

* * *

**

Jordan and Jess turned towards Kel, Raoul, and Neal, Jordan with love and Jess with Blazer who finally decided to stop playing.  
  
Jess decided to tell the whole truth. "Well you already know how I got hear and probably how Jordan got hear but I'm sure you want an explanation as to why we both know who you are. Right?"  
  
Kel, Raoul, and Neal exchanged glances but Roaul answered. "Yes and explain in full." Raoul, Neal, and Kel picketed their horses and set up a quick rest camp.  
  
Jordan and Jess decided to put Blazer and Lovely a ways from Peachblossen since Lovely has an equally bad temper.  
  
"Who do you think should go first Jordan or I?"  
  
Kel was about to speak but Raoul cut her off. "Well lets have Jess go first then Jordan."  
  
"Ok Jess"  
  
"Ok as I said I was riding Blazer when my foot came out of the stirrup and I fell. The reason why we both know who you are, is because were we come from you only exist in different sires of books. One is about Alanna from when she was a girl living at Trebond to when George proposed to her. One is about Daina and the last is about you Kel. These books were written by Tamora Pierce she also wrote two other series about 4 young mages living in another world." _**That should explain almost everything.** _

* * *

Hey sorry it was so short. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review Review Review Review  
  
Review Review Review  
  
Review Review  
  
Review  
/ 


	7. Magic

Hey I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long but my spell checking friend (soon to be ex-friend) took a long tine and about 5 reminder e-mails to get it back from her. Thankx to any and all who reviewed. A special thanks to Nikia for recommending me to all. If it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Tpfreek thanks for the wonderful review and I would greatly appreciate your help.

Ok people here's the deal Ch.12 is 4 and ½ pages long in my note book and so is Ch.14 I hope they are long enough for you. I promise To put them up as soon as possible don't worry it will come soon enough. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess (Kat), and Jordan (Aly). Thommis has been changed to Devin Salrakom and I decided to not use Imonja. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...

**

* * *

Ch.7 Magic

* * *

**

Jess looked at the three people sitting opposite from her and Jordan. Kel, Raoul, and Neal all looked speechless. Kel seemed to snap out of it first.  
  
"So you know things that only I would know. Prove it!"  
  
"Ok, Jordan, when was the last time you read First Test?"  
  
"Oh, well about a week ago."  
  
"And I read it a month ago so you would have a fresher memory than me."  
  
"Right, so Kel lets see, oh ya when you got the letter from the palace saying you had to go on probation for a year you went to the river by your fief and saved a sack of kittens from a spidren." Jordan and Jess looked at Kel "Yes that's true but how did you know?"  
  
Jordan was going to answer but Jess did instead "Like Jordan said there is a series of books about you from when you got that letter to just after you defeated Blanch and were leaving New Hope to go to Ft. Mastiff."  
  
"Ok if your story is true, which I believe it is, then we will take you to the King and he can decide what to do. Why don't you mount up and Raoul, Kel, and I can take you there."  
  
Kel, Raoul, and Neal watched as the two girls each went over to their mounts and praised them then each girl mounted a different saddle both astride instead of sidesaddle like most girls and women. Jess was on a large saddle with a knob in front and only one hand on the reigns. Jordan was on a very small black saddle with no knob and it was very plain unlike Jess's witch had intricate designs all over it.  
  
Neal saw a flash of blue silver pass to both horses and they instantly calmed down, for they had been prancing. The flash came from Jess but she seemed not to know it.  
  
"Ready? Lets go." Kel led with Jess and Jordan in the middle with Raoul and Neal brining up the rear.

* * *

Hey do you like, do you like??? Well if you do please leave a review. Review!


	8. Palace

Hey ppl if you don't review I won't put up the next chapter so leave a review!!!!!  
  
Thankx to any and all who reviewed. A special thanks to Nikia for recommending me to all. If it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Tpfreek thanks for the wonderful review and I would greatly appreciate your help.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess (Kat), and  
  
Jordan (Aly). Thommis has been changed to Devin Salrakom and I decided to not use Imonja. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...  
**

* * *

Ch.8 The Palace

* * *

**When they got to the palace they took Jess and Jordan to stable their horses at the Riders stables so they could run with the other ponies and horses.  
  
"We don't have any stuff except our tack and we would like to keep it with us if possible, I'm sure that people would ask questions and we would like to stay on a low profile." Jess looked to Jordan who nodded and looked at Kel.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. We can get you rooms in the guest wing." Kel led Jordan and Jess to their rooms with a word to Salma to give them proper clothing but to ask if they wanted breeches or dresses.  
  
When they were properly dressed, both in breeches and a shirt, Jordan in crimson shirt and black breeches and Jess in royal blue shirt and black breeches, Kel left to speak with the King.  
  
"So what do you think, I'm definitely excited, I mean this is like a dream. Hey Jordan didn't we talk about this dreaming that we could come here. We're living a dream hear."  
  
"I know isn't it cool we can..." she was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it. Hide the saddles Jess." Jess hid the saddles under the bed and stood by Jordan  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"The King asks for your presence in his study at once and I am to take you."  
  
"Oh all right, hold on." Jess went back to grab her wallet out of her pantce then came back to the door.  
  
"Ok lets go." As the servent took them along the corridors Jordan whispered to Jess "What did you grab?"  
  
"Oh that, I grabbed my wallet it has my diary keys and a special coin in it."  
  
"Oh ok" With that Jordan and Jess continued to follow the servant down the long halls.

* * *

Alright people you know the drill, Please review I'll give lots of suggar!!!

Review, Review  
  



	9. Chat with the King

Hey ppl if you don't review I won't put up the next chapter so leave a review!!!!!  
  
Hey about the book in this chapter it was in my saddle bag and I got it and put it in my pockets. Just thought you might want to know where it came from.  
  
Thankx to any and all who reviewed. A special thanks to Nikia for recommending me to all. If it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Tpfreek thanks for the wonderful review and I would greatly appreciate your help.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess (Kat), and  
  
Jordan (Aly). Thomas has been changed to Devin Salrakom and I decided not to use Imonja. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...

* * *

**Ch.9 Chat with the King**

* * *

When they got to the kings study the servant knocked on the door and a booming voice told them to come in.  
  
Once inside Jess and Jordan saw other people they recognized Alanna, George, Numair, Daina, Raoul, Gery, Kel, and Neal all from the TP books they had read. When they looked straight ahead they saw the king, he was dressed in a royal blue shirt and white breaches he was very tall and had coal black hair with the bluest sapphire eyes.  
  
Whispering "He looks better than the books describe him." Jess bowed and nudged Jordan to do the same.  
  
Turning to the two girls in front of him he spoke "Raoul, Kel, and Neal told me that you have come from another world. Neal informed me that Lady Jordan has wild-magic with horses, cats, and dogs as well as a small healing gift." The king turned his gaze in Jess's direction leaving Jordan with a startled expression on her face.  
  
"Lady Jess you have a kind of magic that was foreseen in a prophecy. You can talk to, change into, and heal all immortal creatures and you have wild-magic for horses."  
  
Jordan and Jess both looked at each other "Oh My Gosh"  
  
Jess smiled "Jinx you o me, ah something I don't think they have soda here, oh well."  
  
The king cleared his throught and the two turned around. "Why don't you explain to me how you got here."  
  
"Ok Jess you tell this time"  
  
Jess told the story again "... and you only exist in books, wait I think I have one in my pocket. Got it! This one is called In the Hands of the Goddess it's the second book about Alanna."  
  
"Ok tell me something that only I would know." Alanna sat forward in her chair eager to hear what this girl would say.  
  
"When you were a squire and you were camping in the royal forest when a blizzard came up. So you stayed in your tent but a wild boar came and tried to kill you you struck it with your sword Lightning and killed it. When you got a better look at it its eyes were red and glazed over."  
  
"Nobody ells knew that except Faithful and he's dead." Alanna shivered at the memory.  
  
"There are four books about Alanna, four about Daina, and four about Kel. The author Tamora Pierce is writing a new series about Aly and she has one book out while the others are on a contract." Jess looked at Alanna.  
  
Alanna's eyes lit up at the prospect of knowing more about her daughter but she saw that Jess wouldn't give that information away.

* * *

Hey you know what I would really like? Come on you know what I want. Review please


	10. New Names

Thankx to any and all who reviewed. Hey if it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Robin thanks for the help I greatly appriciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jess (Kat), and Jordan (Aly). Thommis has been changed to Devin Salrakom and I decided not to use Imonja. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...**

* * *

Ch.10 New Names

* * *

**"From now on you will be citizens of Tortall you will need proper names Jess and Jordan are a little odd and I'm sorry to say this but Jordan is a boys name. What would you like to be called?" The king leaned forward for their answer.  
  
"Well my full mane is Jessica Rose Clover and my nick names are Pest, Pippie, or Kat. Maybe I could be called Katherin, Katie or Kat for short."  
  
"Yes I think that will work, Kat."  
  
"And my full name is Jordan Alyse Kettie and my nicknames are Rochwen and Aly. If you call me Alyse then I can keep my nickname."  
  
"I like both of the names you chose. Now Kat what would you like to do? Do you want to become a Rider, you look about 16 or 17 to me."  
  
"Yes I'm 17."  
  
"Or would you like to be a court lady, or a knight all though you may be a bit old but Nealan over there was about the same age."  
  
"Well would it be ok to just stay the same except I would like to learn to fence better I took lessons at home. Maybe I could be a fighter in my own right."  
  
"You can study with a knight and him or her will teach you all form of fighting you want but you need to study with Daine in order to master your gift."  
  
"Yes!! That would be great. Wait wouldn't I have to be a noble or something?"  
  
"Yes. That's why I am giving you a fief. It's on the coast and is called Glittering Caverns. The oldest of you two will run it."  
  
"Katherin of Glittering Caverns, sounds a little odd but I like it. What do you think Jor- I mean Aly?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
Daine had been watching the two girls when she heard what Jordan and Jess chose as their names she liked them both but one of Jordan' nicknames was full of magic "What does Rochwen mean?"  
  
"Oh, it means horse maiden in Elvish."  
  
"Wait your nickname is Elvish?"  
  
"Yes, but elves only exist in books but people made up a language for elves to use in movies."  
  
Daine was only slightly less confused."What,s a movie?"  
  
Kat searched for an answer and gave up."It's complicated. I don't think you will understand."  
  
"By the way since Je- I mean Kat brought up movies, what year is it?"  
  
"It's 463. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We came from the year 2004. I have another question. In private or with any of you can we call each other by our real names?"  
  
"Yes you can. Now Lady Alyse what do you wish to do? You can go with Lady Katherin if you like." The king was shocked to hear they were from a thousand plus years into the future but then they were from a different world.  
  
"I'd like to go with Kat we can study both the fighting arts and since we both know karate or what you call Shang we can practice together."  
  
"I will be holding a ball tonight to welcome you to court. You will both need to wear dresses." Jordan and Jess winced. "And you need proper escorts. You may go. You only have a few hours to find your dresses."  
  
Jordan and Jess bowed. "Sire" and turned to the door and left.

* * *

Hey if you can please review I love them so much.


	11. A Trip to Town

Thankx to any and all who reviewed. Hey if it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Robin thanks for the help I greatly appriciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kat, Aly, and Tajah Oh and Devin Salrakom will come later. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...**

* * *

Ch.11 A trip to Town

* * *

**When Jordan and Jess got back to their room they found a servant waiting.  
  
"I am to take you to your new rooms."  
  
"Ok hold on." Jess went to get their saddles, but they weren't there.  
  
"Aly, the saddles are gone!"  
  
"Lady Katherin, Lady Alyse your belongings have been taken to your new rooms already."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Ah, what's your name?"  
  
"Tajah Mis..."  
  
"Please call me Kat."  
  
"And me Aly"  
  
Tajah led them to their new rooms and left. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming." Kat went to the door and opened it to see Alanna and Daine standing there.  
  
"Come in. Aly its Alanna and Daine."  
  
Alanna looked confused for a moment but when Jordan came out she remembered that was her new name.  
  
"Hi! What brings you here?" Aly and Kat sat down and Alanna and Daine sat down as well.  
  
"You two need dresses so we're going shopping!" Daine smirked when she finished. Both girls' faces looked like they were going to die.  
  
"Lets get it over with." Aly stood and Kat followed suit.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry it's so short but that's how it turned out. Please leave a review I would greatly appreciate it.


	12. Dresses

Thankx to any and all who reviewed. Hey if it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Robin thanks for the help I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kat, Aly, and Tajah Oh and Devin Salrakom will come later also Levi Rittera. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the stoy...

**

* * *

Ch.12 Dresses  
**

* * *

When Aly, Kat, Daine, and Alanna got to the stables, Alanna brought out Darkmoon, her horse, and Daine; Cloud "Oh I almost forgot you two need horses." 

"Oh no we don't. We'll be right back."Aly smiled at Alanna and Daine and followed Kat.

"What do they mean they don't need horses?" Daine looked to Alanna for an answer even though she knew her friend didn't have one.

"Maybe Kel found them horses to keep."

"Maybe."

A few minutes later they saw Aly and Kat leading a mare and gelding over to them.

"These are our horses. Mine is Blazer and Aly's is Lovely. They came with us from our home. Coughworldcough."

"Oh, okay what kind of saddles are those?" Daine was talking to Blazer who was complimenting his treatment and was referring to Kat and Aly both.

"Aly's is an English saddle meant for fancy riding and jumping and mine is a western roper saddle. It's for comfort and riding hard but mostly it's used to round up cattle. You tie your rope with the straps when your not using it."

"I was wondering if you can ask Blazer if he's happy with the way I treat him or is there something I can do to help him? I would ask myself but I don't know how to use my magic yet." Daine looked at Kat and asked Blazer if he was being treated okay.

Yes and I especially like the carrots!

They had been walking through Corus stopping at various dress shops when Aly picked up a deep red gown with golden threads woven into the fabric so it had a bronze affect when you moved. It had a moderately low neckline with no sleeves and a criss-cross pattern on the back. When Aly went to pay, she realized she didn't have any money so Alanna paid for it.

Kat had a bit more trouble, not liking dresses as much as Aly. She was discarding any that were purple, pink, or any pastel color but she finally picked a bright royal blue gown with a moderately low neck line, refusing anything that showed more than an inch of her chest. The dress had silve threads woven into it giving of the same effect of Aly's dress. There were blue sapphires in the hem. The sleeves cascaded from the tip of the shoulder to the elbow to add an elegant flare. Again Alanna paid for the gown.

Daine had gone back to the palace earlier to do some work while Aly, Kat, and Alanna continued to look around at various things.

"Kat, you said you have been learning how to fence, is that right? How good are you?"

"Yes. I'm not too bad. Can we look at some weapons please? Dresses really aren't my thing and I'd like to get a sword."

"Sure." Alanna led them to a stall that had a wide and valuable selection of swords, daggers, and throwing knives.

"Look over here, Aly, this sword has my birth stone on it." Kat was looking at a long double sided sword. It was light weight and the hilt had two snakes intertwined together and their eyes were made of amethyst.

"Wow, it looks cool!"

"Yeah, I wish I could own something as fine as that."

"Done." Alanna handed the shop keeper a purse and handed the sword to Kat.

"Alanna, I can't afford to pay you back. I can't keep it."

"You don't have to. It's a gift."

"Kat, just take it. You will probably be able to pay her later."

Aly was eyeing another sword, but instead of snakes there were two horses back to back rearing. Their manes were made of sapphire with strips of obsidian.

"Kat get over here! Look at this! The horses look like blue roans."

Alanna watched the two girls and signaled the shop keeper "Here give that sword to the taller girl and say it is a gift." Alanna handed the man his money for the sword and slid in behind Kat and Aly to look at the sword for herself.

"Here, miss, you look like you need a good sword. It's a gift."

"Thank you, Sir."

Kat, Aly, and Alanna left the marketplace and headed back to the palace to get ready for the ball with Kat and Aly protesting that they didn't need more than two hours to get ready.

"Really, Alanna, at home just before dawn when I get up it only takes me fifteen minutes to get my makeup and hair done. Ask Aly."

"Yeah the same here."

"No protesting."

"Great. This will be worse than being a bridesmaid in my brother's wedding." Kat stared off into space caught up in the memory.

"Kat! Kat!"

"Oh, sorry Aly, just remembering."

"Lets go get ready"

"Oh, alright."

* * *

Ok that took a long time to type hope you like it and please review. 


	13. Prepping

Thankx to any and all who reviewed. Hey if it gets to confusing come and complain. Oh and Robin thanks for the help I greatly appreciate it.

** I'm sorry it took so long but I didn't have a computer for months then I didn't have Microsoft Word so I'm back now and I hope u like the new chapter also I don't know how often I will be able to update because I'm starting High School. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kat, Aly, and Tajah Oh and Devin Salrakom will come later also Levi Rittera. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the story... 

**

* * *

**

**Ch.13 Prepping**

Aly and Kat spent the next hour learning court behavior and manners. After that two hours were spent getting dressed and having their hair and makeup done.

"How do I look?" Kat spun around in a circle to let Aly see. Kat was in the blue dress Alanna bought for her earlier. Her hair set of by the blue was bright red in spiraling curls that just brushed her shoulders wile her blue sapphire ear bob's brought the color to her face. A blue sapphire rosebud and stem hung on a silver chain from her neck.

"You look great Kat and me?"

Aly was in the deep red gown. Her hair was up in a half bun with a few wispy strands around her shoulder. Her eyes were touched with gold accenting the copper rosebud on her wrist and the rosebud on her neck.

"Fantastic!"

Knock, knock "Ill get it!" Aly opened the door to see Alanna and Kel both in dresses.

Alanna's was purple with silver claws embroidered in the hem and she had amethysts in her hair.

Kel's was forest green with small birds embroidered along the hem and very delicate green gems hung from her neck.

"Hey Alanna, Kel what are you doing here?"

"Well we found you two some escorts to the ball." Alanna went to help Kat. Her ear bob had gotten stuck in her hair.

"Oh and who mite they be?" Aly went to Kat and the two crossed their arms and looked at Kel and Alanna.

"Kat you will be going with your steward, Devin Salrakom and Aly you will be going with Sir Jordan of Arrowsprings." Kel smiled as Aly's face twisted at the name "Jorden".

"Aly your escort has your name." Kat was barley able to hold back her laughter at the expression on Aly's face.

"Ha ha very funny. Let's go." Aly walked to the door and turned around to look at Kat, "Well"

"All right all right. Alanna, Kel are you going to show us who they are or are we supposed to find them on our own?"

"No we'll show you. Come on." Alanna went to the door and waited for Aly to go out. Kel and Kat followed.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 13, I'm back and I hope you like it! 


	14. The Ball

Thankx to any and all who reviewed. Hey if it gets to confusing come and complain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kat, Aly, Tajah, Devin Salrakom, Levi Rittera. I will add more characters in the future. Enough of my babble on with the story...

**AN:Sorry I posted the wrong chapter last time**

* * *

**Ch.14 The Ball**

When Kat, Aly, Alanna, and Kel got to the entrance hall, their were people every were but, slowly they whittled away through the door to the ball room.

Aly saw two men standing close to the door waiting for their partners.

"Sir Jorden, Mr. Salrakom." Alanna called them over and introduced them to Kat and Aly.

"Lady Katherin, Lady Alyse, this is Sir Jorden of Arrowsprings, and Devin Salrakom your escorts. Lady Katherin, Mr. Salrakom is your stuard. Lady Alyse, Sir Jorden lives in the fief just southeast of you." Alanna and Kel went over to the door and then went through as they were announced.

"Lady Katherin we're to go next." Devin indicated the large double doors that led to the ball room.

"Please call me Kat and I'll call you Devin. Aly, Sir Jorden are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Aly blushed as she said this because both her and Jorden said yes at the same exact time.

"Ok let's go." Kat hooked arms with Devin and Aly did the same with Jorden.

"Are you ready?" The herald asks

"Yes"

The herald opened the door on the right and stepped down four steps and tapped his staff on the marble stair.

Kat and Aly with their escorts walked through the door.

"Announcing Lady Katherin and Lady Alyse of Glittering Caverns and Jorden of Arrowsprings!"

Aly and Kat descended the stair case to the thrown and bowed to the King and Queen.

"You're Majesties."

The King inclined his head then Kat and Aly walked over to Kel and Alanna.

"Was that so bad?" Alanna smiled as Kat turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes! I hate social functions!" Kat turned to Aly who was about to bust with suppressed laughter at her friends antics.

"Lady Alyse if I may have this dance?" Aly looked at Jorden.

"Yes but only if you call me Aly."

"Sure thing, Aly, and will you call me Jorden?"

"Yes." Jorden led Aly onto the dance floor as Kat, Alanna, and Kel looked on.

'You know, I think she's enjoying herself." Kat commented.

"Yes, but aren't you?" Kel left to try and escape leaving Kat and Alanna.

"Well yes but, dances, dresses, they aren't my thing. I'd rather be practicing my Karate or fencing. You know something fun. Not to mention I could wear breeches and shirt. Back at home never wore a dress. The only times I did was at my brothers' weddings and my homecoming dance at school. If you could ask any of my friends they'd tell you they only see me in pants except when I'm in an extra cheery mood."

"You're just like me, in the matter of dresses I mean. Now what's Karate?"

"Oh don't you remember I told you earlier. Oh well. It's like shang a form of unarmed fighting."

"Yes now I remember. I wanted to ask you how much you knew and how long you've been training."

"I've been training since I was 13 and I'm still a beginner though I'm fair with my feet. I used to kick things when I got mad so that became my best area of expertise."

"Do you think you can show me some of your moves sometime?"

"Sure then you can show me some shang moves."

"Excuse me, Lady Katherin. Let me introduce myself, I'm Levi Rittera of the order of shang. I'm the shang White Tiger and I couldn't help but over hear and I was wondering if you would mind telling me a little more about Karate which is like the shang rite?"

"Sure but maybe some place more quite so I don't have to yell. How about the Library?"

"That would be fine."

"Alanna would you like to come?" Kat looked over to Alanna to see a grin begin across her face.

"Yes, it's better than staying here but, don't you think you should tell your sister?"

"Right, I almost forgot. Hold on one minute."

Kat went over to Aly and Jorden who were just finishing up a dance. "Aly, I'm going to the Library with Alanna and Levi Rittera the Shang White Tiger to talk. Ok?"

"Ok. Just don't stay up to late."

"Alright see you later."

* * *

Ok that's the end of ch.14 please review! 


End file.
